Harry Potter: The Lord of Twilight
by Hichitsuki-hime
Summary: With Luna's help HP travels back to the past and merges with his 10 year old self. With his own memories to help him, Harry will carve his own path and no manipulative old goats will stop him. Dumbles, Ron, Ginny, Molly!bashing; Pureblood, poweful HP.
1. Prologue: And back we go

**Summary: **Unsatisfied with the way the wizarding world developed after he killed Voldemort, Harry & Luna come up with a ritual that sends Harry back to his 10 year old body. He got a chance to change his life. Just how big will the change be?

**Pairing:** Harry / ? (definitely older, dark and male); Remus / Sirius; Hermione / Ron; Neville / Luna;

**Warnings:** Dumbles, Ron, Ginny, Molly bashing; minor Hermione bashing; male / male relationships, but no mpreg. Powerful, pureblood, (maybe creature) Harry. Sane Voldemort, a bit OOC Lucius, Severus, Petunia.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT OWN 'HARRY POTTER', OR ANY OF ITS' CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

"Is this truly wise, Harry?" – asked Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood, as she helped her friend draw the array needed for the ritual – "I realize things have gotten worse since the war ended, but…"

Lord Potter straightened up as he finished the preparations and gave the blond a tired smile: "Yes, Luna. It may not be a wise thing to do, but this is something I need to do. Even if you say I didn't make the muggleborns fight back against the purebloods and wasn't the one to tell them to kill them, doesn't mean that I was not the one who entered a war blindly, who fought simply because I was told to. One way or another I did cause this, at least on some level. So it is my job to undo it as well. Besides, I'll get to live my life the way I want to, not the way Dumbledore told me to."

"Well alright." – huffed Luna tiredly – "As long as you see that benefit, it will turn out fine. Did you pack everything?"

"Yes, Mom…" – drawled the man, picking up his already shrunken trunk – "Are we sure the things will arrive with me?"

"As long as we do everything correctly, they should." – shrugged Luna – "And remember, get rid of your 'saving people thing'."

Yep, that was like the first thing on the to-do list… after getting revenge on the Dursleys naturally. Potter held the shrunken trunk in his left hand, while he brought the vial with the potion up to his lips with his right hand.

"Good luck, Harry." – whispered Luna, as she watched her friend drink down the potion and slowly fade out of existence.

* * *

**[Author's Note:** Yeah, I know. Ridiculously short, but I promise to make the actual first chapter much longer and definitely interesting. Revenge is a dish best served cold: part 1, coming up.**]**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Unsatisfied with the way the wizarding world developed after he killed Voldemort, Harry & Luna come up with a ritual that sends Harry back to his 10 year old body. He got a chance to change his life. Just how big will the change be?

**Pairing:** Harry / ? (definitely older, dark and male); Remus / Sirius; Hermione / Ron; Neville / Luna;

**Warnings:** Dumbles, Ron, Ginny, Molly bashing; minor Hermione bashing; male / male relationships, but no mpreg. Powerful, pureblood, (maybe creature) Harry. Sane Voldemort, a bit OOC Lucius, Severus, Petunia.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT OWN 'HARRY POTTER', OR ANY OF ITS' CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Making plans (part I).**

When Harry finally regained his consciousness, he knew at once that he had succeeded after all there was no way in hell to ever confuse the cupboard he had to live in with anything else.

'So far so good…' – thought Harry. There was no mirror in the cupboard, so he had no way to know just how old exactly he was, so finding out if he managed to land in the appropriate moment would have to wait. The shrunken trunk he took with him was thankfully still clutched in his hand, which caused Harry to let out a relieved sigh. He was so focused on the thoughts flitting around his mind, that he literally banged his head on the steps above when his aunt's shrill yelling came from outside the cupboard:

"Up!Get up!"

Harry let out a slightly pained groan and massaged his head as he called out:

"I'm up!"

This was definitely familiar. Since he was still in the cupboard, then it was not his 11th birthday, which was a pity. Still, the idea of possibly being able to set the snake on Dudley again did have its' merits. He took a deep breath and reached inside his mind to the center of his very being, where his magical core pulsed. It was the same emerald green colour that he remembered, but there were ruby vines here and there, which Harry now knew belonged to Voldemort's horecrux. The thought should have disgusted and alarmed the boy, but the truth was that he spent over 10 years without it and feeling it inside himself once again was a comfort. The trip to the kitchen was quick. Potter discovered that while his control over his magic was the same as before the ritual, his control over his body, since it was much smaller than he was used to, was a bit shaky... and that was not a good thing when cooking breakfast. Thankfully, he managed to do everything correctly, in a timely fashion and didn't hurt himself in the process. A stray glance to the calendar told him that it was actually his birthday. This brought excitement as well as slight disappointment - the idea of making the snake attack Dudley had been an appealing one.

_'Okay, so I just have to make sure to get my letter today and send a reply without any fuss. After all I definitely don't want another Hagrid episode.'_ - thought Harry, as he sat in his cupboard waiting for the so called family to finish breakfast and yell for him to do the dishes. It wasn't like he didn't like the half-giant, but Hagrid was too faithful to Dumbledore and that was not a good thing in Harry's book, especially since the man couldn't keep a secret.

_'No, being a Dumbledore pawn is a known path. This time I need to do something different.'_ - mused Harry, as he was finally called to do the dishes. Of course the boy was not eager to play house-elf for the muggles, but he knew that after dishes he had to go get mail and just this once mail was something he was definitely looking forward to.

_'If I do as I did last time, the purebloods get killed, which is not good.'_ - he debated - _'But if I support Voldemort, the muggles get killed, which I have no problems with. However the man also wants the muggleborns dead, which I can't accept.'_ But even as he thought that, he realized that he didn't actually know what the Dark Lord planned to do once he won the war, he only knew what Dumbledore told him about Voldemort.

"I truly am a total dunderhead," - muttered Harry dejectedly, as he put away the last dishes and went outside to get the mail, and most importantly his Hogwarts letter - _'Okay then. I certainly know that I can't go along with Dumbledore's idea of a happy future. But before deciding anything else I'll have to find out just what is Voldie's agenda... While I'm at it, I should probably go to the department of Mysteries and listen to that prophecy myself, just to make sure Dumbledore actually told me the truth about it...'_

That thought made the man turned child frown severely, as he picked up the pile of mail and quickly sorted it. There were advertisements, letters from Petunia's friend Ivonne, letters from Vernon's sister Marge, the bills, a letter from Dudley's school... and yes, there it was - his Hogwarts letter. A wide smile made it to Harry's face but was quickly banished as he carefully put the letter under the belt that held his pants in place and made sure his overly large t-shirt covered it sufficiently. He quickly went back to the kitchen and handed his aunt the mail.

Petunia Dursley was happy to see no sign of the letter from her sister's blasted school. One glance at the boy's dejected face also told her that he didn't somehow already receive it. The green eyed boy could see his aunt's relief and while it didn't show on his face, he was laughing hysterically in his mind.

_'Can't wait to announce that I have to go to Diagon Alley...'_ - he thought smugly as he watched his so called family - _'Just have to wait for Vernon to go to work first, after all it wouldn't be a good first impression if I was covered in bruises.'_ Of course letting Vernon give him a punch or two and then go to the Ministry of Magic looking like that would probably be a good way to get out of the Dursley household, but Lord Potter had his pride. He did not want his personal life become public knowledge. Thus he chose the more subtle and more Slytherin way out of his less than nice home situation.

* * *

**[Author's Note:** Still short, I know... but it's a start none the less. Also thank you to those who reviewed =)**]**


End file.
